Crips
The Crips are a street gang operating in Los Angeles. History Imprisoned Members and Geoffrey Wilder in prison]] Both the gang leader Geoffrey Wilder and his friend Darius Davis were imprisoned in the Los Angeles Penitentiary for the murder of Osiris. However, once he was offered a lucrative deal by Jonah, Wilder, counseled by Catherine Henderson, convinced Davis to fully take the blame for the crime. As a result, Wilder was soon released from prison while Davis agreed to serve a several years long sentence. In exchange, Wilder promised Davis that he would look after Davis' family.Runaways: 1.05 Kingdom Change in Leadership Once Darius Davis was released from prison, he took the leadership of the Crips as Geoffrey Wilder had walked away from gang activities. However, Davis had a hard time leading the Crips into the same glory Wilder used to, as he was less skilled than his old friend and the conditions were more difficult than ever. ]] Davis grew more and more upset as he believed that Wilder did not keep his part of the bargain as much as he should have. Therefore, Davis took a group of Crips into the PRIDE Construction Site, which was being managed by Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc.. The Crips sent the staff away and ordered them to call for Wilder, who soon arrived to confront his former fellow gangsters. Davis demanded $50,000 from Wilder but Wilder threatened to kill Davis' grandmother Nana B in retaliation. As result, the Crips agreed to leave the construction site, but not before Andre Compton copied the data from Wilder's phone.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Kidnapping of Alex Wilder ]] Believing that Geoffrey Wilder still owed him, Crips leader Darius Davis abducted Geoffrey's son Alex.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Davis, Andre Compton and another Crips took Alex to Nana B's house, and Davis explained that he was the reason why Geoffrey had left prison so soon. Davis then told Alex that although Geoffrey had let him his old turf, he considered that Geoffrey had not kept his promise that Davis and his people would not lack anything, which was why he had kidnapped Alex to force his father to react. Davis used Alex's phone to call Geoffrey and demanded to be handed over a million dollars in exchange for Alex. As they waited for Geoffrey to come, the Crips were attacked by Geoffrey and three LAPD policemen working for him who fired at them. Davis hid into safety and Compton managed to aim at Geoffrey, but before he could shoot, he was shot from behind in the shoulder by Alex, who had stolen his father's gun. while Geoffrey reclaimed the gun and examined the wounded Compton, Davis came back and held Alex at gunpoint before taking him away with his driver. However, the Crips soon had to deal with another opponent: the Runaways coming to their friend's rescue. Indeed, the Crips realized that their car could not move forward as it was being stopped by Molly Hernandez and her superhuman strength. Davis and his driver got off he car and were attacked by Karolina Dean and her light beams while Alex managed to join his friends. Davis' driver fled but Davis remained to fight the teenagers, but he was thrown away by Chase Stein and his Fistigons. Darius stood back and shot at the Runaways, only for his bullets to be blocked by an energy shield created by Nico Minoru's Staff of One. Afraid by the strange abilities and equipment the teenagers displayed, Davis got back in his car and drove away. Meanwhile, Compton was taken to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office to be sacrificed in order to revive Jonah. Construction Site Investigation explains his ideas to Eldridge]] Despite the Crips failing to obtain what they wanted by kidnapping Alex Wilder, Darius Davis refused to give up on fighting against Geoffrey Wilder. As such, Davis sent his Crips, notably Eldridge, to spy in the security team hired by Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. to watch the PRIDE Construction Site. However, Eldridge was dismissed along the rest of the team when they were replaced by men sent by the Church of Gibborim. Eldridge reported this Davis, who understood that something would soon happen on the site. Davis remained in Momo Korean Restaurant to watch the nearby PRIDE Construction Site, despite his wife Tamar warning him about the fragile position in which the Crips were since they had engaged their fight against Wilder. Davis returned in his car parked next to the site and watched from afar as the Runaways convinced Carl to let them enter the site.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Davis later witnessed the confrontation between PRIDE and the Runaways, surprised by the powers displayed by Jonah and Karolina Dean.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile New Alliance Darius Davis was later contacted by Alex Wilder, who needed assistance now that the Runaways were truly on the run from their parents. As the Crips and the Runaways shared a common enemy in the person of Geoffrey Wilder and PRIDE, Davis agreed to struck an alliance with the Runaways and gave Alex a pack of bills to inaugurate their collaboration and to help the Runaways to hide. Appearances Gallery Crips (Runaways S1 BTS).jpg References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Crips